1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for granting access to digital content delivered via a computer network. In particular, the invention relates to the use of a digital certificate as a means for providing authorization to access requested digital content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital certificates having prescribed data fields are used to authenticate clients and servers and in association with cryptographic key pairs used for authentication and communications privacy. After they are created and signed by a trusted entity, they are stored. When or even whether such certificates will be used is unknown.
When a digital certificates is called for, a search is made and the certificate is used if found. Where the desired digital certificate is not found, the ongoing authentication or other process is aborted. In other cases, where a prescribed digital certificate parameter searched on matches a plurality of stored certificates, current automatic certificate selection routines will return the first discovered certificate, irrespective of whether it is the desired certificate.
Present digital certificate usage rests on these principles. For these reasons, software vendors instruct users to obtain standardized digital certificates from certificate authorities prior to initiating processes where they will be required and to avoid storage of certificates that creates the potential for automatic selection of the wrong certificate.